Nine, Ten: Freddy's Back Again
by My Purple Skies
Summary: (Set ten years after the events in Freddy vs. Jason) Springwood has managed to bury Freddy's existence again, but how long will it last when college student, Valerie, starts to notice the inconsistency in the town's history. She digs deep into Springwood's past and discovers the unthinkable. But what will her snooping cost her?
1. Traces

**(Okay, so I have recently introduced myself to the **_**A Nightmare on Elm Street**_** series and oh my gosh, I fell in love with it! It's such a brilliant concept! I was flooded with ideas of my own and the only way they would leave me alone was if I wrote them down and so here we are.  
To those of you who already follow me and are waiting for me to update my other stories, I'm sorry. But I just HAD to write this! I will be updating before the summer is up, I promise. I'm just having a bad case of writer's block but I will conquer it! I'm also in the process of moving again and all my notes for the Chaos series are in my desk which is still at my old house at the moment. **** But don't worry; I'll have my hands on it soon. )**

[Chapter One Song Suggestions:

**Do You Remember**** by Jay Sean Feat. Sean Paul and Lil' Jon, ****Real World 09**** by Rob Thomas, and ****Just A Dream ****by Nelly.]**

Chapter One

Traces

"_We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep."  
~Prospero – The Tempest_

"This is like- impossible!"

"Oh it's possible," Valerie Snider responded to her friend, Isabelle Dupree.

"But how can _every single_ parking spot be taken!"

"Because," here Valerie put on a French accent, "as le French say, 'c'est la vie.'" She dropped the accent. "And as Frank Sinatra sang; 'That's Life.'"

"This sucks."

"Agreed."

Isabelle folded her arms over her chest as Valerie drove around the Springwood college campus' parking lot for the third time. Valerie sighed as they saw that there were still no spaces available in the first row. Well, there _were_ but those were assigned to professors and anyone caught parking in them would get a ticket, which Valerie did not fancy getting presented with.

Isabelle glanced at her watch and groaned. "We're gonna be late for class."

Valerie checked the radio clock on her dashboard. Eight minutes until class started. If they did manage to find a place to park before class started then she and Isabelle would have to do some top notch power jogging to get to the psychology building.

She sighed, turning the steering wheel, bringing the Ford Explorer to the next row. "Mmmmmh, guuurl," Isabelle said. Valerie felt a grin on her face as she waited to hear what ridiculous thing her friend would say. "You work that steering wheel; mm-hm!"

"You're such a dork," Valerie laughed.

"Well you are too cause you befriended me."

"Fair enough."

They turned down the next row. Isabelle cleared her throat and began to talk like a tour guide. "And to our right we have more vehicles hogging parking spaces."

Valerie 'Oohed' and 'Aahed' like a tourist which encouraged Isabelle to go on.

"And to our left you'll see the most obnoxiously green car in all of Springwood. Notice how eye blindingly bright the shade of green is. And to our right once more, you see there are still no parking spaces. And to our left-." Isabelle let out a gasp and gave a strangled cry, causing Valerie to flinch and slam on brakes.

"Izzy, what-!"

"And to our left is an open parking space! Go, Valerie, go!"

Valerie whipped her head around to the left to see the spot and noticed another car coming from the opposite side of the row. The driver had spotted the space.

"Dibs!" Valerie shrieked, getting the car moving again. Her vehicle slid into the empty slot and Isabelle cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. Valerie put the car in park, turned in her seat to look at the other driver and raised a triumphant fist.

"I claim this parking space in the name of Justice!" she cried. Isabelle doubled over laughing in the passenger seat. The driver drove away, flipping them the bird. Valerie rolled her eyes. "Mature," she snorted.

"You weren't so mature looking yourself a moment ago," Isabelle reminded her with a grin.

Valerie sniffed with feigned haughtiness as she reached towards the back seat for her book bag. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiight."

"Oh shut up and start running cause we've got five minutes to get to class!"

Isabelle swore and dove for her own bag. The two ran for all they were worth to the psychology building, Valerie slowly beginning to lag behind. "Come on, slow poke!" Isabelle encouraged. "I know you aren't slowing down cause you're tired. No, you must be trying to check me out from behind!"

"Izzy, we literally have no time for jokes!"

Isabelle gasped, nearly tripping over a tree root as they neared the psychology building. "There is _always_ time for a joke," she insisted.

"I hope Prof. James agrees with you."

Isabelle reached the door first and swung it open for Valerie to run through. She squeezed herself close behind and both girls hurried down the nearly empty hallway. Valerie checked her watch. "One minute and counting." They still had a flight of stairs to climb.

"My thighs are going to hate me," she grunted as she and Isabelle tackled the steps.

"Less talk, more hassle!" Isabelle mimicked her gym coach.

They barged through the door just as the minute changed. Prof. James and the rest of the class applauded at their entrance.

"Congrats, girls. You made it."

Valerie's face went a little red with embarrassment but Isabelle milked the applause like the theatre major that she was; bowing and blowing kisses to the audience. "Oh thank you, thank you; oh you're too kind. Oh stop it."

Valerie gave Isabelle's butt a gentle nudge with her knee and they headed for their seats. "What was with the lagging behind, huh? You should be used to running by now. We run together every Wednesday," Isabelle whispered as they settled in their desks.

Valerie sniffed and pursed her lips. "It's too early to run." Isabelle muffled a snicker.

Valerie reached into the side zipper pocket of her bag and pulled out her glasses case. She put the black rimmed glasses on and turned her book to the chapter the rest of the class was studying.

"Okay, folks! Ladies, gentlemen…. Greg."

The class chuckled at Prof. James' joke while Greg shook his head good naturedly. Prof. James went to the white board and began to write down the day's agenda. It was when the words 'class paper' showed up that a few audible groans were heard.

Prof. James mimicked back the groans as he turned to face the students. "Come on, people; be excited!"

"Yippee," came a dead pan reply.

"That will do."

James stood in front of his desk and leaned back on it, arms folded. "We've been going over deviant behaviors and disorders. Now we're going to be talking about extreme versions of these mental disturbances by studying the mentally disturbed. And who is the best example of this?" No one answered. "Come on, people! I'm _bored_! Humor me!" That got everyone laughing and some raised their hands. "Okay! You; front row."

"My little brother."

"Okay, wise guy. Anyone else?" He met Valerie's green eyes. "How 'bout you?"

Valerie shrugged. "The only person I can think of is the Joker from Batman."

Prof. James pointed at her excitedly. "You're close. You're really close. What was the Joker?"

"A villain."

"Getting warmer."

"A murderer."

"Bingo!" Prof. James turned his attention to everyone else. "The Joker was a murderer, but not just any murderer; he was a serial killer. Which brings us to your paper's topic. Each of you is going to do a twenty-five page essay on a serial killer of your choosing. I want it to contain things about his or her life before, during, and after their killings. There are more details about the essay on the guide sheets at my desk.

'I'm going to cut class short today so that you can get a head start on finding out who you're going to choose. Don't forget to grab a guide sheet on your way out. The paper will be due on the final day of class when you come in for your Finals."

"That's a little over a month away," Valerie thought.

"I release you!" Prof. James announced dramatically. "Go forth and find yourself a serial killer!"

…

"Got anybody in mind yet?" Isabelle asked once they were in the hall.

"No."

"Just write about somebody really famous who got a lot of coverage for his crimes."

Valerie shook her head. "Nah. I know for certain that I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

She and Isabelle headed for the snack bar and waited in line. "because it's been done and it's kinda the easy way out of the project. I don't want to be one of five who've picked the same guy. There's been so many books written and research done on guys like Jack the Ripper, H.H. Holmes, and the B.T.K Killer. I want to look up the ones who were," she paused to think of the right word, "forgotten."

"How could anyone forget a serial killer?" Isabelle asked.

"You'd be surprised. Some killers might not have had a large enough body count to catch the press' interest, or their killings were too tame to sir excitement, or they could have been covered up to not cause widespread panic if the killer was too extreme. The list goes on."

Both got a coffee, Isabelle ordered a warm muffin, Valerie ordered a hot cinnamon roll, and they took their purchases outside to a bench beside a water fountain. "How do you know stuff like that?" Isabelle asked after swallowing a bite of her whole wheat muffin.

"My mom was a reporter for a newspaper back in California before she died."

Valerie had been fourteen when her mom was diagnosed with cancer. She died two years later a few months after Valerie's seventeenth birthday. At age twenty-two, she still felt a slight nick of pain thinking about her mother's death. It wasn't long after that when Valerie's dad told her that work required him to move out of sunny California and to Springwood, Ohio. At first, Valerie had a hard time fitting in but once she found Isabelle the two had clicked and things became easier.

Coffee finished and muffin consumed, Isabelle glanced at her watch. "Welp, we've got about two hours before our next class. Wanna go to the library and try looking up some mentally disturbed guys?"

Valerie's mouth was full of cinnamon roll so she nodded her agreement. Isabelle laughed at her friend's puffed out cheeks. "Come on; let's get going."

Valerie swallowed her food as she gathered her things. "Remind me again why I agreed to register for a drama class?" she whined.

"Because, dear Valerie, not only is it a requirement for your Major in psychology, it is also fun."

"Oh is that it?" Valerie asked sarcastically. "I seem to recall a certain tall girl with her arms wrapped around my legs saying she wouldn't let go until I joined the class."

"Sounds like that girl had problems," Isabelle replied with a smirk.

"Major problems," Valerie agreed.

They walked to the library instead of taking Valerie's car. On foot it took them about eight minutes to reach the building. They had discussed ideas as they walked and by the time they arrived at the campus library, Isabelle had decided she wanted to do a report on a female serial killer.

"You might be the only one who writes about a female. A lot of people think women can't be serial killers," Valerie told her.

"Is it weird that I feel slightly offended by that?"

"Just a bit," Valerie laughed.

Isabelle shrugged. "Oh well."

…

Inside the computer room, they spent the past hour and a half doing research. Valerie was having some difficulty finding something that stuck out to her but Isabelle was being flooded with options.

"I had no idea there were so many female serial killers! Who ever said they were a rarity obviously didn't know what he was talking about." Isabelle scrunched up her face and peered at something on the computer screen then looked at Valerie across the table. "Hey, do you think there's a date limit? Like, can we only research killers who were active during certain years?"

"Guide sheet doesn't state any limits to years of activity," Valerie answered without looking away from her screen.

"Sweet! Then I have found my serial killer; Jane Toppan." Isabelle waited for her friend to respond but she didn't. Valerie's gaze was fixed on her screen. Isabelle cleared her throat. "Helloooo, Valerie?" Still no response.

Valerie clicked on the mouse and her expression turned to confusion. "That's so weird," she murmured.

"What is?"

"Why is it blacked out?"

"Why is what blacked out?"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"And there's more than one."

"Valerie Loraine Snider, answer me!"

Valerie snapped out of her musings to see a very irritated Isabelle frowning at her. It took a moment for the situation to register.

"…I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?"

"Yep. Now what's got you so confused?"

Valerie waved her over and waited til she was by her side before pointing at a black rectangle on the screen. "This obituary in the Springwood newspaper is blacked out. See, I had the idea to see if Springwood might have had its own resident serial killer and I've come across a lot of blacked out obituaries during the 1960s. This is the fifth one I've found so far."

Isabelle furrowed her brow. "Maybe the press doesn't want it to be known that murders happen in this quiet little town."

"If that were the case then all of the murders would have been blacked out. But they aren't. Look." Valerie brought up another obituary from the 1960s from a week before and pointed. "Clyde Manson; aged forty-five. Shot on his way home walking from work. Mugging gone wrong. It's only specific obituaries being blacked out."

"That's certainly odd." Isabelle looked at the clock on the wall the immediately checked her wrist watch for confirmation. "Whoa! We better get going! You know how Prof. Stiles can get when you're late for one of his classes."

Even though the mystery of the blacked out obituaries intrigued her, Valerie wasn't about to stay any longer to figure it out and risk Stiles' wrath. But she definitely would be coming back to investigate further.

…

_Something unseen began to stir in Springwood. Something that hadn't seen any action in ten years. It was itching to be released. But not yet. _

**(I hope that was a good start for this fic. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you'll let me know your thoughts about it throughout my updates. Chapter two will be posted very soon. Freddy won't be making an appearance for three more chapters at most. …. Or will he?)**


	2. Vanished

**(Just like I promised, here's the next chapter. I've been very encouraged by the reviews I got for the first chapter. Thanks to ****T.S. Quint****, ****DTO****, ****SideshowJazz1****, ****ZabuzasGirl****, ****Liliana Celeste****, and ****duchessofbooks**** for being the first people to review! **

**[Chapter 2 Song Suggestions: "Into Yesterday" by Sugar Ray]**

Chapter Two

Vanished

"_All that we see or seem/ Is but a dream within a dream."  
- Edgar Allan Poe_

It was 3:20 pm when Valerie got out of her History class. The blacked out obituaries had been plaguing her mind all day. Her mother's reporter instincts had been passed on to her and Valerie had been anxious to get back to researching the story behind them. This is why Valerie was at the library until eight-thirty that night, trying to gather information.

Usually, while she did her homework, Valerie would have music playing in the background. At the moment, she had her iPhone's ear buds in as she listened to her favorite song, "Into Yesterday" by Sugar Ray. So she didn't hear the Head Librarian come up behind her and yelped when a hand tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and pulled the ear buds from her ears to see an equally startled elderly woman.

"Sorry," the librarian apologized. She held up copies of old newspapers. "I found the years you were asking for."

"Oh thank you!" Valerie took them and her eyes eagerly began to scan for anymore oddities.

"Doing a report on the sixties?" the woman asked, a little fidgety.

"Something like that," Valerie responded absent mindedly.

1960, 1961, 1962, etc. the whole sixties decade was here!

The librarian cleared her throat. "Just what is this paper going to be about? Maybe I can help you narrow down the articles? I was a teenager during the sixties after all." She reached out to grab some but Valerie waved her off as politely as possible.

"No thanks. I can do it." Then the lady's last remark made Valerie rethink her answer. "Actually…" She turned to the librarian, glancing at her name tag; Teresa Hemming. "Have you lived in Springwood all your life?"

Ms. Hemming nodded.

"I know this is going to sound like an odd question, but do you remember is there was a serial killer in Springwood?"

The woman's mouth fell open. "W,what?"

Valerie immediately regretted asking. "Um, never mind. Forget I asked." _Geez, old women can be really sensitive to questions like that, _Valerie thought. She shuffled the papers into a stack and stifled a yawn.

"Maybe you should head on to your dorm," Ms. Hemming suggested. "It's getting late."

"Is it?" Valerie checked her watch and lifted her eyebrows. "Oh wow. I didn't realize I've been here for so long." She began to gather the copies but Ms. Hemming spoke up.

"Um, I'm afraid you can't take those with you. Regulations, you see."

"Oh." Valerie was sure she remembered being able to take a copy of a newspaper with her for a previous assignment during her freshman year. Maybe the rules had changed?

"I'll just come back for them tomorrow. Could you put them aside for me?"

"Of course. Your name?"

"Valerie Snider."

"I'll be sure to keep them ready for you."

"Thanks. Good night."

…

She shouldn't have stayed so late at the library. It was dark outside and the campus looked deserted on her walk back to the dorms. Isabelle had borrowed Valerie's car to make a run to the grocery store for some microwavable meals and drinks.

"You're a big girl, Valerie. You can suck it up," she told herself. An owl hooted. _"Just walk_ _really, really fast."_ A twig snapped from behind. _"On second thought, running sounds much better."_

"Valerie!"

Valerie stopped herself from taking off and turned around to see who called her. Relief washed over her. "Kevin!"

Kevin Michaels jogged up to meet Valerie, wearing his signature red hoodie. His closely cut, black hair nearly blended in with the dark but his grey eyes shone back at Valerie with a hint of mirth.

When he caught up he stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pouch. "What's got you so jumpy?" he chuckled.

"Owls, man. Owls."

"Owls?" Kevin repeated with an amused smile.

"Owl hoots at night make things ten times creepier."

As if to prove Valerie's point, an owl hooted nearby. Kevin pursed his lips as if in thought. "Hmmm. Yes. Yes, I see what you're saying." He gave Valerie a pitying look. "Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Oh dear lord, yes," she answered quickly, grateful she wouldn't have to walk alone.

"Right this way, milady," Kevin said, offering her his arm.

Valerie hesitated for a brief second. _"It's Kevin, Valerie. __Kevin__."_ She threaded her arm through his and they walked on.

"So, Kevin, what are you doing out here this time of night?"

"Charlie and I were working late on a film project for our Final in film class. It's got to be at least an hour long. We've only got ten minutes worth so far."

"Isabelle's got the lead role in your film, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She's a great actress, you know," Kevin gushed.

Valerie smiled. She knew he had a crush on Isabelle, but Isabelle didn't realize it and she also had a boyfriend; Marv Baldwin. Although, Valerie had noticed her friend was getting more distant with Marv. Not to mention more annoyed.

"Marv has no ambitions, Val," Izzy had told her a few days ago. "He's lazy, he dropped out of college last month, and I don't think he's taking our relationship seriously. I asked him what kind of a future he wanted for himself and he sad working at the car shop suited him just fine."

Valerie glanced at Kevin. Kevin was good looking, well kept, considerate, stayed committed to the things he set out to do, and had no nasty habits. He had goals in mind for his future.

"_He would be a good guy for Isabelle."_

Isabelle and Valerie had met him during their sophomore year, so it wasn't like he and Isabelle had been friends for so long that dating each other would be weird.

"_Maybe if I gave Izzy a little nudge in the right direction…"_

Kevin's voice broke through Valerie's thoughts. "Alright. Here we are. Safe and sound."

"Thanks, Kevin."

"No problem, Valerie. Tell Izzy I said 'hi'."

"Will do."

She waved good-bye and entered the dorms. At the front desk sat a security guard. "Hello, Mr. Dalton," Valerie greeted.

"Hello, Miss Snider."

"Everything secure so far?"

"Eight-fifty and all's well," the guard declared.

"Good-night, Dalton."

"Good-night."

Valerie's dorm room was on the second floor of the three story building. She took the stairs, a decision she'd started to make since meeting the health nut, Isabelle. When she unlocked the door to her dorm, she found Isabelle sitting Indian-style on Valerie's bed, arms folded over her chest, and a very ticked off look on her face.

"Izzy?"

"I'm breaking up with Marv tomorrow."

The suddenness of her statement took Valerie by surprise for a moment. "Uh…Okay."

"Let me tell you why." Isabelle pointed at the space next to her. "Sit."

"Would you like me to roll over too?"

The tension in Isabelle's face eased. "I'm sorry, Val. It's just… Marv broke the final straw tonight."

Valerie shrugged off her book bag, slipped off her shoes, and sat next to Isabelle. "What did he do?"

"We were supposed to go out tonight but no. He calls me and cancels, telling me he doesn't have the money to take me out. I asked him why that was. He tells me he didn't get a good paycheck this week. Ask me why he didn't get a good paycheck, Valerie. Ask me why."

"Why didn't he ge-?"

"Because he didn't show up to work for two days! His excuse? Because he didn't feel like it! You know the _only_ reason why his butt doesn't get fired is because his uncle runs the place!" Isabelle flopped down on the bed. "Ugh! What did I ever see in that guy!"

"If I recall, you said something about his butt," Valerie dead panned.

Isabelle huffed. "That sounds about right."

A few seconds of silence passed by. Looking for a way to cheer her friend up, Valerie grabbed a few locks of Isabelle's brown hair and arranged it on Isabelle's upper lip like a mustache. It succeeded in making her giggle.

"Okay, Izzy. I have an idea. Movie night in my room; tomorrow. I'll even buy ice cream."

"Deal. You want me to call Bianca or should I?"

"I will. You go get some sleep."

Isabelle blew air out her mouth, making her lips vibrate and the make-shift mustache to slide off. "Fine. I guess I should." She slid off Valerie's bed and headed for the door that led to the bathroom which connected Valerie and Isabelle's dorm rooms. "There's left over Ramen noodles in the microwave if you haven't eaten."

The empty feeling in her stomach reminded Valerie that she hadn't. "Mmmh. Delicious."

"Thanks for letting me rant," Isabelle said over her shoulder, then disappeared behind the door.

Valerie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bianca Cates' number. Bianca was another friend she'd made during her freshman year. She and Bianca hadn't clicked like she had with Isabelle but she still liked her despite the fact Bianca could become a little self-absorbed at times.

Bianca had the kind of beauty that was found splashed on the covers of magazines and on the silver screen. She never had a problem getting the guys attention with her red hair, blue eyes, slender legs, and pouty lips. At the moment though, she had no steady boyfriend but was dating here and there. While pursuing a modeling career, Bianca was also taking cosmetic classes.

Valerie was about ready to hang up and try again later when Bianca's voice greeted her. "Hello, Valerie," she said, breathlessly. A boy's voice could be made out chuckling in the background.

"_Awkwaaaard,"_ Valerie thought.

"Hi, Bee. Uh…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Valerie prayed Bianca would spare her any details.

"Uum," Bianca giggled, "Not really. What's up?" The guy's voice was heard asking her to end the call quickly and she shushed him playfully.

"Uh-." _Brain, work! Now! _"Isabelle's breaking up with Marv tomorrow-."

"Well it's about f-ing time!" Bianca declared passionately. "The guy is such a slug."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd join us for movies and ice cream."

"As long as you buy me some sugar free ice cream I'll be there."

"Consider it done."

"Great. Hate to cut this short, Val, buuut," she giggled and the guy could be heard chuckling as well. Some kissing noises were followed by a squeal from Bianca.

"Uh- say no more- please! I'll let you get back to, to, to whatever it is you're doing."

"Byyye," Bianca sang and hung up.

Valerie scratched the back of her neck. "Well that was awkward." Her gaze landed on her face reflected back from the mirror. Long blonde hair that ended at her shoulder blades, big green eyes, full lips, heart-shaped face. Bianca had once tried to convince Valerie to go into modeling but Valerie had laughingly passed it up. "People will be too busy adoring you, Bee, to notice me."

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her it had been awhile since lunch time. She shuffled over to the microwave and re-heated the leftover Ramen noodles. As she ate at her desk, she logged on to her laptop and tried to do a little more research on those blacked out obituaries before going to bed.

…

Math. It was torture. Pure and simple.

Valerie readjusted her black rimmed reading glasses, her hipster glasses as Izzy called them, and tried to focus on what the professor was going on and on and ooooon about. A few more minutes and her attention began to wonder again.

"_Eight in the morning is too early for a math class."_

Something light collided with the back of her head and fell onto her desk. It was a crumpled paper ball. Valerie smirked. She had a pretty good idea who had sent it. Flattening it out, she read the message inside.

**How are you holding up in here?**

Valerie turned in her seat to look back at Charlie Grey, sitting behind her. She lowered her voice. "You could just whisper, you know?" she said.

Charlie shrugged. "Meh. I need something to distract me."

"You're supposed to be paying attention. Remember what your dad said?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Either I bring my grades up or he sends me off to a military college."

"Exactly."

"Don't care."

"You should."

Charlie leaned back in his chair, hands linked behind his head, and smiled. "What are you; my mother?"

"Worse. I'm a friend."

The professor cleared her throat and gave them the evil eye. Both suppressed a smile and refrained from speaking to each other for the rest of the class. Once it was over, Charlie walked Valerie to her English class and he went on to meet up with Kevin and Isabelle for their filming.

After English, Valerie had three more classes. Psychology 416; Cognition, French II, and swimming at the gym. She was really looking forward to only two of those listed. Psychology and swimming. But today she was itching to get to the library and start looking at those newspaper articles. Maybe she could skip swimming and – no. She just couldn't skip swimming.

When she had been living in California, Valerie visited the beach at least five times a week and because of that she had become an excellent swimmer. Her mother used to call her a mermaid. Since moving to the beachless Ohio, Valerie jumped at the chance to take the swimming classes even though she was well experienced. She just missed the feel of the water. Luckily her dad had moved into a home with an in-ground pool that she could use whenever she visited him. Speaking of her dad…

Every Tuesday and Thursday she called her dad just to talk and since he lived a little over three hours away, she visited him every other weekend. She'd been at her dad's the past weekend, so this weekend was free for her.

"_I'll call him before I go to the library," _she decided.

Psychology class went by too quickly for Valerie. French II, despite Bianca sitting in the desk to her left, was excruciatingly slow. Bianca had a knack for foreign languages and helped Valerie when asked or when she noticed Valerie having a hard time comprehending something. Valerie only took this class because it was a requirement for her Major and managed to keep her grades in the B range.

"How do you do it?" she whispered to Bianca.

Bianca twirled a lock of red hair around her finger and smiled. "Je ne sais pas," she replied.

"Phft. Sure you don't."

…

Quickly toweling off, Valerie headed for the girl's locker room. The swim had eased some of the day's stress which she was grateful for but she couldn't get dressed fast enough to get to the library.

It was four o'clock when she pulled into the library's parking lot. She remembered to phone her dad just s she was stepping out of her vehicle.

"Valerie?"

"Hi, dad."

"Hey, sweetie. What's going on?"

She told him about the project she'd been assigned and the blacked out obituaries. She heard him chuckle. "Sounds to me like you've got a little mystery," he said.

"You know how I get with mysteries, dad."

"Mm- hm. You become obsessed."

"Hey!"

"I love you, honey. But you do become a bit obsessed when stuff like this comes on your radar. You get that from your mom."

They talked a bit more for nearly ten minutes and said good-bye. Valerie stared at the library and bit her lip. This 'mystery' as her dad had called it, was more than it seemed. She just knew it.

Once entered the building, Valerie went straight to the front checkout desk where a student sat. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up some copies of 1960s newspaper articles reserved for me."

"Name?"

"Valerie Snider."

The student nodded and looked around the desk. Then frowned. He went to a back room and looked around there too but came back with the same frown. "Um, sorry. I don't have anything here for you."

"There's gotta be a mistake. The Head Librarian, uh, Ms. Hemming, reserved them for me last night."

"Let me check again." But he came back with still nothing.

"Maybe she forgot and put them back," Valerie mused aloud.

"Could be," the student said with a shrug.

Valerie sighed. She was hoping to get straight to work but now it was put on hold. She took the stairs to the second floor of the two story building and trudged her way to the back where the newspapers and microfilms were kept. She searched for the 1960s … and found nothing. There were no newspapers under the entire 1960s decade. Maybe they had been misplaced? She shuffled through the other decades, even looked through the eighties and nineties, sparse as they were. Which she found to be a bit odd. But they were nowhere to be found.

Something kept niggling at her. _Check the microfilms. _She pulled out the drawer which should have contained the 1960s. Nothing.

"Okaaay. This is getting weird."

To her right was the door to the room that contained the original newspapers and other old documents. She went over and tried the knob. Locked.

She went back to the front desk and told the student her dilemma. "Is the Head Librarian here? I'd like to ask her if she remembers what she did with the copies."

"I'll ring her up."

It wasn't very long until Ms. Hemming arrived from her office. Valerie smiled at her. "Hi. Remember me from last night?"

"Oh yes. I gave you a bit of a scare, didn't I?" the woman chuckled.

"Yes, you did. Well, I came to look over those copies and they seem to be lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. They're not reserved or put back with the copies upstairs. I thought I'd try to find the original articles and recopy them," here the librarian's face had paled it seemed to Valerie, "but the door's locked."

"Student's aren't allowed in that room," Ms. Hemming said tersely.

"If you wouldn't mind making me another set of copies?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

_Don't tell me the originals have gone missing too, _Valerie thought dryly. "Why not?"

"Because," Ms. Hemming seemed to falter a bit, then went on, "Only a certain number of copies can be made and until we find the original set of copies I made last night I'm afraid I can't make a second."

"_Bull crap!" _Valerie wanted to shout.

"Okay." She licked r lips as she thought of a plan B. "I guess I'll just have to go to the public library."

"I'm afraid so. Sorry about the inconvenience."

Valerie doubted she really was but she gave the woman a pleasant good-bye and headed for the doors. Ms. Hemming waited until Valerie was out of sight, then hurried to her office and dialed Springwood's Public Library.

…

Valerie blinked rapidly for a moment as she absorbed what the Public Library staff member had just told her.

"You're kidding right? All the newspapers from the 1960s to the 1990s were destroyed in a fire?"

"Burned down the East wing nine years ago," the staff member said.

Valerie ran a hand through her blond hair. "This is so not real," she muttered.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Valerie glanced at her watch. The girls would be at her dorm for movie night at seven. It was nearly five-twenty and she still hadn't bought the ice cream she'd promised her friends.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "No thanks," she replied and left. Once outside of the building, Valerie used her phone to look up the number of the nearest out of town library and called it. She told the person who answered who she was, the project she was working on, and the kind of articles she was looking for. The employee asked her to hold for a few minutes as he checked the records. Three minutes later he was back.

"I'm sorry. But the Springwood authorities took possession of all the articles concerning Springwood some time ago. Back in the mid-90s, I believe."

"…_All_ of them?"

"Yes. Is that all I can do for you?"

"…Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Valerie had been suspicious before but now she was convinced. Springwood had something to hide. But she was going to find out what it was.

**(Wow, I am so close to falling asleep from working for so long on this chapter. My back is killing me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so that the pain will be worth it. **


	3. The Plan

**(Okay, I am sooooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to upload the next chapter. My laptop decided to go on the fritz and I'm having to borrow my parent's computer to type this up. But I hope to have my laptop back by the end of the month and I am equally as hopeful to havve another chapter up soon as well. I hope you enjoy this!)**

Chapter Three

The Plan

_"Dreams have only one owner at a time. That's why dreamers are lonely." _~ Erma Bombeck

"Valerie, help me out here. Is it Idaho or Udaho?" Isabelle asked with a wrinkled brow.

Valerie scoffed. "Idaho."

Isabelle snickered. "That's right."

"Really, Izzy? I can't believe you forgot the sta-." Valerie broke off when understanding dawned on her. "Izzy!" she gasped, swiping at her. "You're not right!" But she was smiling.

Isabelle and Bianca giggled as Isabelle deflected Valerie's swipe. "You're too much fun to tease, Val."

"You know, I'm rethinking letting you have that ice cream I've got in the mini-fridge," Valerie said.

"Oh gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Isabelle begged, making grabby hands.

"Fiiiine."

Valerie crossed the room and opened the mini refrigerator and took out three small cartons of ice cream. Isabelle took her vanilla bean ice cream and lifted the lid, taking a small scoop.

"Oh that's good," she moaned. "Ugh, I should have broken up with Marv weeks ago."

"Why didn't you?" Bianca asked, digging in to her sugar-free ice cream.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, looking at her carton with interest. "Dunno. I guess I like thought he was going through a phase. You know the kind I mean. The kind where you just don't know what you're going to do with your life now that you're in college and so you kinda just float along until it hits you. But Marv never got out of it."

She looked up at her friends. "But I do know where I'm going. And Marv can just stick it!" Her carton of ice cream was held up like it was a prized jewel. "To the new men in my life! To Ben and Jerry!"

Bianca and Valerie followed Isabelle's example. "To Ben and Jerry!" The cups clunked together in a toast and giggles erupted.

"Sooo," Bianca began, "Valerie; me and Isabelle were talking earlier about our kind of dream man."

_"Uh-oh. Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going."_

"And it got us wondering what kind of guys you like."

"I, uh, I don' really-."

"Oh come on! Share!" Bianca goaded.

Valerie knew they wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "Well, I know it sounds cliché but I really like a guy with a sense of humor. Someone who's kind...patient...a leader, you know? Someone who I can trust to take care of me and the family we'll have."

"What about _physical_ traits?" Bianca asked.

"Um-."

"Good with his hands," Isabelle said. Valerie blushed a deep shade of red as her friends burst into giggles. "I'm teasing, Val. I love you!" She blew her a kiss. "Mwaah!"

"Okay, okay. Valerie, go ahead," Bianca encouraged, still grinning.

Valerie fidgeted on the bed, thinking. "Well... I do like tall guys."

"Almost every guy is tall compared to you, shortie," Isabelle teased.

Valerie smiled and nodded. She stood at five feet and three inches, whereas Bianca's long legs made her 5'7 and Isabelle was 5'9.

Valerie continued. "I don't like buff guys. I'm not into all the muscles. It kinda intimidates me cause I keep thinking how easily they could crush me."

"Yeah," Bianca sighed, dreamily. "Exactly."

"Well we know what _you _like," Isabelle laughed. "So what do you like, Val?"

"Skinny. No, that's not quite right. Not scrawny skinny but-."

"Lean?" Isabelle offered.

"Yeah. A little lean and skinny."

"Eye color?" Bianca prodded.

"Green or blue."

"Hair color?"

"I lean towards blond or red heads. Especially when it's kinda curly."

"Straight or crooked teeth?"

What kind of a question is that? I don't care what the guy looks like to be honest. I focus more on the personality than looks anyway."

"Little Miss Perfect," Bianca muttered with a grin.

"It's not all about looks, Bee."

"They sure do help though. As for the question; I'd have to have a guy with straight teeth or it's no deal."

"You obsess over teeth too much," Isabelle told her.

"Okay, last question, Val. Out of all the traits you listed, which one do you feel is the most important to you?"

Valerie thought about it, which made her think about _that. That _referring to her biggest problem. If she ever managed to get a guy's attention then she'd need him to be - .

"Patience. I think patience would be the most important quality trait to me."

Bianca pulled a face. "Really? Why?"

Valerie bit her lip. "I'm skittish around boys."

"Duh; coulda figured that out myself."

"I'm not afraid of males, per say. I'm skittish about being in a relationship with a guy because I'm..." How could she word this? "Uneasy about... certain kinds of intimacy."

Both of Bianca's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose. "Sex? You're scared of sex!"

"That's why I want someone who'll be really patient because who knows how long it would take me to -."

"You're scared of _**sex**_?"

Isabelle frowned. "You're really stuck on that, arn't you? Yes. She's afraid of sexual intimacy. Got it? So stop looking at her like she just grew two extra heads."

"I just don't understand why-." Bianca gave a horrified gasp. "Were you raped?"

Valerie quickly shook her head. "No, I wasn't."

"Then what the he-?"

"I don't know myself. I guess I'm terrified that I won't be any good and I won't satisfy the guy I end up marrying. What if, what if I don't make him happy?"

"Oh you'll make him happy, honey." Bianca promised with a sly grin. "It's always the shy ones who are the best in bed."

Valerie's face turned beat red and she looked away as her friend's laughed. She sought a distraction and found it on the shelf holding her DVDs.

"How about a movie, huh? Who wants a movie? A nice, _rated G, _Disney movie!"

Bianca and Isabelle's laughter grew at the embarrassed tone in Valerie's voice. "You're adorable, Valerie," Isabelle chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. She got up and inspected Valerie's DVDs. "How about _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Yes," Valerie agreed.

Bianca shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Popcorn anyone?" Valerie asked. Isabelle raised her hand and 'ooh, ooh, ooh'ed' like a little kid. They piled blankets and pillows on the floor and set up Valerie's laptop to rest on a little stool on the floor with them.

When they were mid-way through the movie, Bianca pursed her lips as she stared at the screen of Valerie's laptop. "I seriously don't understand how Belle falls in love with that hairy beast. I mean, look at him."

Valerie nudged Bianca with her elbow. "She falls in love with his personality and heart, Bee, not his looks. Some people are able to see past a person's physical appearance and fall in love with what's on the inside."

"Well Belle lucked out that there's a smoking hot, rich, prince underneath all that fur." Bianca pointed at the animated couple. "And another thing; not only is this a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome but this is also bestiality!"

Isabelle rolled her brown eyes and shoved a handful of popcorn into Bianca's mouth. "Ssh! Stuff your face and shut your mouth. You're ruining the magic of Disney." Questioning Disney magic was something you just did not do in Isabelle's book.

Bianca spat out the popcorn. "Bleh! Don't put that in my mouth! Do you have any idea how much of that stuff ends up getting stuck between your teeth?"

Valerie didn't react to their bickering. She was deep in thought about the disappearance of the articles. It didn't sit right with her. Is she could just get her hands on the original newspapers. But how?

* * *

It was nearly mid-night when Bianca said 'good-night' and left for her dorm room on the first floor. Isabelle was just about to go to bed when Valerie stopped her.

"Hey, Izzy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Isabelle let out a long yawn. "Can it wait until our morning jog tomorrow? I'm beat, Val."

Valerie considered it a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. It can wait." _She'll need to be wide awake to listen anyway, _she thought.

Isabelle went to her dorm and Valerie cleaned up what was left of any mess they'd made. She changed into a pair of clean pajamas, made sure her alarm clock was set to go off at seven, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

_"-write us off the page!_

_ Marconi plays the the mambo; listen to the radio_

_ Don't you remember?_

_ We built this city on rock and roll!"_

Valerie groaned and her hand sought out her alarm's off button. Seven came sooner than she thought. The song cut off when Valerie pressed the button and stumbled out of bed. Her running clothes were already set out waiting for her. She was dressed by the time Isabelle poked her head in and gave Valerie a dazzling smile.

"Goooood mooorning!"

Valerie grunted in response. She wished she could be as chirpy in the mornings as Isabelle. She also wished she was as energetic too. Isabelle was like the human version of the Energizer Bunny!

Valerie perked up once they began to jog. Isabelle had her iPhone on speaker so they could both hear the music playing. Paramore's "Ain't it Fun?" started them off for the day. The fog soon cleared from Valerie's mind and she remembered what it was she wanted to talk to Isabelle about but she was hesitant. If Isabelle agreed, it could get her in trouble. _If _they were caught. But she needed someone she could trust to pull it off.

Isabelle swatted Valerie's arm. "Race you to those trees," she challenged.

"You're on!"

They took off running but Valerie could feel herself slowing. Isabelle noticed her friend beginning to tire out and shouted some wise encouraging words.

"Run, girl! Run like a serial killer is after you!"

It worked until Valerie accidentally tripped over an uneven rise in the sidewalk pavement. Isabelle jogged back to her and helped her up.

"Oh so graceful," she teased.

Valerie chuckled as she brushed herself off. "You told me to run like a serial killer was after me. Haven't you seen a horror movie before? The girl always trips and falls."

"Okay; you've got a point." Isabelle thought for a moment. "Then run like there's a herd of Justin Bieber fans stampeding behind you."

Valerie took off running, flailing her arms and shouting, "The horror!"

Isabelle laughed and hurried to catch up. "That's more like it!"

When they made it to the trees, both of their thirty minute alarms beeped at them, signaling the end of their jog. "Alright; let's hit the shower," Isabelle said.

The whole jog back to the doors, Valerie thought about her plan. She thought about it in the shower, when she was getting dressed, and as she and Isabelle walked to her car together.

"Today's parking better not be like it was on Monday," Isabelle muttered, clicking on her seat belt.

It was now or never.

"Izzy, I gotta talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Before she could change her mind, Valerie told her everything that had happened the day before. She finished and eyed her friend, trying to determine if Isabelle shared her suspicions about the subject. Izzy was quiet a moment.

"Valerie, there's something very odd about all that."

Valerie breathed out a sigh of relief to know it wasn't just her that felt it. "Well, Izzy, here's what I really need to ask you. I need you to distract the librarian while I break into the records room and make copies of the articles."

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "What! Valerie, you can't break into an off limits room just for a _paper_!"

"This isn't just about that psychology paper anymore, Izzy! Someone is covering up over a _dozen murders_! People's death's this town has tried to sweep under the rug. How would you feel if someone killed me and then you find out my obituary was blacked out, huh? What would you do?"

The vehicle pulled into a parking space just outside of the psychology building. Instead of remarking on their good luck, Isabelle remained silent as she stared at Valerie.

"Izzy, I understand that what I'm asking you to do is risky, but this whole deal with the articles just feels so wrong and I can't let it go. I need your help."

Isabelle sighed, the air going out of her like a deflated balloon. "Well if you need me that badly," she said with a trace of a smile.

Valerie was so overjoyed she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and lunged across the space to hug Isabelle.

"You are so gonna owe me, Valerie Snider."

"No arguments."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you after class."

* * *

The plan took place after Valerie's last class ended. Isabelle met her at the library at 3:40 PM.

"This better work, Valerie. Or so help me-."

"I know, I know. You'll use all your combat skills on me."

"Dang straight."

"You ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright, my dramatic friend, work your magic."

Isabelle strode into the library and headed for the front desk. Ms Hemming was sitting at the computer and looked up at her. She smiled. "May I help you?"

"Actually, I think so. See, I'm doing a project of sorts and I need some books on a woman named, Jane Toppan."

"Let me see what we've got here." Ms. Hemming typed away on the keyboard. "We have a few books on her. Not very many though."

"I'll take all I can get."

"I'll write down the numbers so you can find them."

Ms. Hemming opened a drawer at her desk to get out a note pad. Isabelle caught sight of a key ring full of keys inside it.

"Uh, actually, do you think you could show me where they are? I get the codes all mixed up and can never find what I'm looking for," Isabelle lied.

"I used to be the same way, dear. Follow me."

Ms. Hemming walked towards the books and Isabelle lagged behind long enough to signal Valerie inside and motion towards the desk. Valerie ducked behind a overly-large potted plant when Ms. Hemming turned around to look at Isabelle.

"Arn't you coming?"

"My shoe was untied."

"Ah. One must always be cautious when it comes to shoe laces."

Ms. Hemming turned away and Isabelle looked directly at Valerie with a, "the things I do for you," expression on her face before following the old woman.

Their voices faded and Valerie came out of hiding. Luckily the library had yet to be completely brought into the twenty-first century and had no cameras to record her sneaking to the old woman's desk and temporarily 'borrowing' the keys. She stuffed them into her pocket and hurried to the elevator.

Outside of the records, Valerie began to flip through the key ring. By a stroke of luck, some of them were labeled with numbers corresponding to the doors. Valerie found the matching key and unlocked the door, slipping inside.

The newspapers were at the very back of the room, contained in large photo album-like books. She went to the sixties and began to get to work. She could only hope Isabelle would keep the old woman distracted long enough.

* * *

Isabelle couldn't really say how it happened but happen it did, and Ms. Hemming had decided to tell Isabelle her life story. At the moment, she was describing the decorations that were used for her high school prom back in 1967. Isabelle's acting skills were being tested by how long she could look interested in the conversation. They hadn't even gotten to the second book yet.

_"Valerie, you owe me beyond words."_

* * *

Valerie was finishing up with the last copy when she felt that niggling sensation again.

_"Check the 1980s."_

She knew she was running short on time but the niggling just wouldn't leave. It was how sparse the Eighties selection had been in the copies. And the Nineties too. That's what was bothering her.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pant's pocket. It was a text from Isabelle.

"Can't last much longer!"

There was no time to look. She'd just barely had enough time to finish copying articles from the early seventies, this would have to do. Gathering the articles, she put them inside her book bag, left the room as it had been before she entered, and locked the door behind her.

She cautiously made her way back to the front check out desk and returned the keys to the drawer. She spotted Isabelle and sent a text to her.

"All good. Fall back, soldier."

She hurried out of the library to her car and waited for Isabelle to join her. The girl was walking briskly towards the vehicle with three books tucked under her arm. She swung open the door, hopped into the passenger seat, and slumped.

"Please tell me you got everything you needed, cause I will not be doing that again."

Valerie winced, thinking about the nagging feeling she'd gotten about the other articles from the Eighties and Nineties. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I got them all."

"Good. Could you drive me to my stage combat class? It starts pretty soon."

"After what you did for me, I'd drive you to Hollywood if you asked."

"Really?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

After dropping off Isabelle, Valerie went back to her dorm and dove into the uncensored newspaper articles, starting with the first previously blacked out murder. Time went by and Valerie was vaguely aware of hearing Isabelle's dorm room door open and close when she got back from her class.

After hours of reading, Valerie had finally made the connection between all the blacked out obituaries. They were all kids between the ages of three and twelve. They had all been murdered by the same unknown man who had been dubbed, The Springwood Slasher. Within the sixties alone, Valerie counted over fifteen children had been murdered.

_Who knows how many more might be in the seventies_, Valerie thought.

She began to shiver and found that she couldn't stop. There was a chill in her veins. She slid off her bed and made her way to the closet. Opening it up, Valerie shuffled through her sweaters and picked out a green pullover hoodie. She put it on and went back to bed. Why was she so cold? It was nearly summer.

Newspaper articles were spread over her bed as she went through them.

"Why black out _his _murders?"

Little did she know that within a few hours she would discover why.

* * *

_Someone was nosing around in Springwood's garbage again. It had been nearly ten years since he'd been out and about and he was raring to go! Whoever it was that was snooping was getting close. And he'd be ready to pounce the moment an opportunity appeared. It had been way too long._

**(So, next chapter will have the long awaited appearance of Freddy Krueger. Is anybody excited about that? :) I hope to hear from you people about what you think of this chapter.) **


	4. Can't Keep A Bad Man Down

**(Okay, here it is; the big reveal of Freddy. Well, not as big as an entrance as you probably expect but I'm still getting the hang of his character. I'm kinda scared of writing him because of how dark and twisted he is. But let's see how I did, hm?)**

**[Song Suggestions for this chapter are: 'Illusions and Dreams' by Poets of the Fall and 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark' by Fallout Boy.]**

Chapter Four

"_I don't use drugs, my dreams are frightening enough." ~ M.C Escher_

**Wednesday Night**

Frederick Charles Krueger. His name was Frederick Charles Krueger. Finally, a name to put to the title of the Springwood Slasher. If only she could put a face to the name as well. The pictures taken were old, faded, blurry, and grainy. Plus, Krueger had done a fabulous job of keeping his face in the shadows with the help of a fedora he always seemed to wear when a picture was taken.

Valerie squinted her eyes at the blurry image of Krueger. From what she could make out, he was about average height and slim, maybe a little on the lean side; it was hard to tell with that stripped sweater he was wearing. Valerie's frustration grew at the utter lack of photos taken of Krueger, and the pictures that _were _taken his features always ended up being hidden in some way. From what she had read, Krueger's lawyer- the guy actually had a lawyer!- kept Frederick away from most of the press.

"Alright, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious; reveal yourself," Valerie muttered, unaware of just how soon she'd get her wish.

She shuffled through the papers one more time and heaved a sigh. "Okay, fine. Be camera shy!" She huffed and frowned at the best of the photos. All it revealed was the lower part of his face from the nose down.

Stifling a yawn, Valerie picked up the picture and lay back on her bed, gazing at the shadowy image.

"What's so special about you, Mr. Krueger? Why is this town so scared to even acknowledge you existed?"

Valerie had gone on her laptop to Springwood's town records and searched for Fred Krueger by name. Nothing. It was like he didn't exist but here were the newspaper articles to prove he had lived. And died. An article in 1974 told of a fire at a power plant Krueger worked at and how he'd been caught inside and burned to death. The paper provided a flimsy excuse for how the fire started which made Valerie suspect the accident to be anything but. Krueger had killed over _twenty _kids and yet he escaped jail because of one little slip up. The search warrant hadn't been signed! The Springwood Slasher had walked free.

"_Those parents would have been **furious**," _Valerie mused. _"Furious enough to stage an accidental fire." _

But this scandal was over forty years old. Why would people still be trying to keep it covered up? More importantly, why would Springwood be so thorough in wiping Krueger out of its history? Valerie knew she was missing something. Something vital.

Her radio played softly in the background. With her mind so occupied she'd forgotten about it. Valerie stretched out on her bed, taking a brief break from reading, and listened to the music.

"_It's whatever makes you see  
makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words, 'dishonesty'."_

Valerie's eyes began to droop and the paper slipped from her finger's, floating to the floor and landing with a whispery rustle. Just before she fell asleep, Valerie could have sworn her radio had changed in mid-song and a child's voice was singing a nursery-like tune.

"_One, two; Freddy's comng for you..."_

…...

Valerie's green eyes fluttered open. Something had woken her, but she couldn't remember what it was.

_Screeee..._

That noise. That's what had woken her up.

_Screeee..._

It sounded metallic and grated on her ears. It was coming from outside her dorm room.

_Screeee..._

She frowned and sat up in bed. _"I bet it's one of those stupid boys playing a prank," _she thought to herself. It wouldn't have been the first time something of the like had happened. Valerie was always one for pranks but when it came to her and sleep that was where she drew the line.

_Screeeee..._

She got out of bed and stormed towards the door. "Oh my gosh, they better not be keying somebody's door." She gripped the door knob and instantly jerked back her hand when she encountered searing pain. The knob was blazing hot!

Valerie absentmindedly massaged her stinging palm as she stared bewildered at the knob. She was aware of other noises now coming from behind her door. Hissing sounds.

Looking around for something to cover her hand, Valerie grabbed a ratty, old t-shirt she'd been meaning to throw out. Wrapping her hand, she grasped the knob and gave it a quick twist, opening the door. What she saw struck her dumb. The t-shirt fell away from her hand as she stared at what _should _have been the dormitory hall. Instead, she was standing on a catwalk in an enormous power plant. The hissing she'd heard was the spouts of steam shooting out from the metal pipes that covered the whole place.

Valerie took a few tentative steps forward to the guard rail and gazed about. There was something off about this place, besides the fact that it had appeared out of _nowhere_. Everything was tinged in red and the atmosphere put Valerie on guard.

_Screeee!_

Valerie jumped at the sudden return of the original noise that had awoken her. She didn't want to be here anymore. Turning towards her bedroom door, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her door was gone! There was only more catwalk and pipes where is had been!

_Screeeeeee! _"Heh, heh, heh, heh."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She wasn't alone n this place. But instead of comforting her, the thought only terrified her because that laugh had sounded anything but friendly. The moment she heard it she felt like she was being hunted.

She didn't know how she got here, she didn't know where here even was. All she knew was that she was here and the person with her was someone she didn't want to run into.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't panic. Find a way out of here."

She saw no immediate exit signs but logic told her that if she went to the ground level she would find a door leading outside far more quickly. Once downstairs she could find a wall and follow it until it led her to a door. Okay, she had a plan. Now to put the plan in action. But first, she needed to move her currently paralyzed feet.

_Screeeeeee!_

That got her motivated to move. She kept her eyes peeled for any stairs that led downward.

"_One, two; Freddy's coming for you..."_

Valerie paused. _That sounded like a kid singing._

"_Three, four; better lock your door..."_

"H, hello?" Valerie called. Her voice bounced off the walls and seemed to split off into every direction.

"_Five, six; grab your crucifix..."_

"Where are you, kid?"

"_Seven, eight; gonna stay up late..."_

The child's location couldn't be pin-pointed. The power plant echoed like the Grand Canyon.

"_Nine, ten;-."_

"_NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" _screamed hundreds of different voices of all ages.

Valerie cried out in surprise and covered her ears as the voices kept shouting and wailing the words over and over. It was such a terrible noise, Valerie took off running, trying to escape the voices.

A girl's scream rose above all the others. **"DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"**

Then, suddenly, all the screaming stopped; like a switch had been flipped from 'on' to 'off'.Valerie stopped running. The sudden silence unnerved her.

_Screeeeeee!_

It was back. The screeching from before. Valerie's heart beat faster in fear. Where was it coming from?

_Screeeeeee!_

Her eyes were drawn to the path in front of her to a cloud of steam large enough to hide someone in it. She slowly began to back away.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Valerie turned tail and ran, only to come to a screeching halt. There was a figure directly ahead of her. He was shrouded in shadow but she recognized that silhouette. She'd fallen asleep looking at it. But there was no way-!

"What's the matter, Valerie? Cat got your tongue?" the shadow's voice asked. He was clearly enjoying the horrified look on her face. He chuckled and Valerie shuddered. His voice was so deep and guttural; it just oozed evil.

"But you're dead," Valerie heard herself say.

The figure cocked his head to the side and raised his right hand, index finger in the air. There was something wrong with the shape of his hand. It looked like he had _claws._

"Ah," he said casually. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase-," he stepped out into the dim light, revealing himself, "'You can't keep a bad man down'? HA ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Valerie's mouth dropped open. It was _him_. Frederick Krueger. He was wearing the same outfit he'd worn when he was released from jail. The stripped sweater, the fedora, his work boots...and something new. On his right hand he wore a work glove fitted with deadly sharp blades on the fingers, minus the thumb. Valerie remembered reading about the gruesome weapons the police had found in Fred Krueger's basement. As simple as the glove looked, it still struck fear into Valerie's heart.

But that wasn't what made her jaw drop. Oh no. Krueger was horribly burned. He didn't look like a man anymore, more like a demon that had climbed out of Hell.

"This … this isn't possible," Valerie whimpered, backing away.

Krueger smiled smugly and let his right hand's blades tap against the rail as he lazily sauntered his way towards Valerie. "You let the genie out of the bottle, babe. But this genie isn't nice." He gave her a wide grin, revealing a set of disgusting teeth.

At this point, Valerie's heart beat resembled African drums. Krueger lashed out with his bladed glove, missing her by mere inches. She screamed and leapt back, unaware that a set of stairs had appeared behind her, and fell down them. Her side hit the platform with a loud clang and she groaned as tears filled her eyes from the pain.

Krueger jumped from the top of the stairs and landed feet first beside her. Valerie scrambled to her hands and knees and started to crawl like mad. Krueger chuckled and brought his boot down on her back, flattening her out. He lost no time in flipping her over and straddling her. He lifted a knife to her throat. Out of instinct, Valerie grasped him by the arm. She gasped at the heat she felt beneath the material of his sweater.

Krueger cackled at the terror in Valerie's eyes. "I guess I'm a little indebted to you for bringing me back." He slid the blade up and down Valerie's neck in a deadly caress. "But don't misunderstand. I'm still going to kill you." He gave her a smile and leaned in. "Your time's not up just yet, Valerie. I still need you in the game. I need more." Krueger grasped the back of her head, causing Valerie to whimper. "So be a good little birdie and spread the word."

…...

**Thursday**

Valerie's eyes flew open and she jolted up in bed. Bed? She grasped the sheets to convince herself that the bed was real.

"It was all a dream."

She breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto her pillows. "Phew! What a nightmare!"

A quick knock from the bathroom door made Valerie flinch. Isabelle stuck her head in. "Ready to go?" She wrinkled her brow. "You're not even showered?" Isabelle glanced at her wrist watch. "Girl, you've got twenty minutes until class starts!"

Valerie groaned and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. "Go one without me, okay? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Mmh-hm." Isabelle leaned against the door frame. "You stayed up reading those articles, didn't you?"

Valerie snuggled into her sheets, hugging her pillow close. "Guilty as charged."

"Will you tell me what you found later tonight?"

"Sure thing."

Isabelle made a 'tsking' noise. "Okay. See you later."

Valerie limply waved good-bye. She turned onto her side and winced at the sudden pain flairing up on her elbow, hip, and lower back. Throwing back the covers, Valerie sat up and sucked air through her teeth as more pain made its presence known. She angled her arm so she could look at her elbow and saw an ugly bruise blossoming there.

"What?"

She rolled down her sweat pants to inspect her hip and found a similar injury.

"How did that happen?"

An answer popped into her head. In her nightmare, she had fallen down those stairs and hit the platform floor on her side... and then Krueger...

Valerie went to her mirror and turned around as she lifted her shirt. She craned her neck to look. A bruise in a vague shoe shape was forming on her skin. But that had only been a dream!... Right? Maybe going back to sleep could wait a while.

**(So what did you think of Freddy's first appearance? I know he wasn't in it for very long but don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot of him in the next up two coming chapters! I just needed to kinda test run him in this update. I hope you're not too disappointed. Let me know your thoughts. :) **


End file.
